


The Perfect Spot

by BouncyDragon



Series: Loki, the Avengers & a Random Black Cat [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, POV Alternating, Random black cat - Freeform, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Shapeshifting, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, aka Lokitty, aka Toncat, cat!Loki, cat!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyDragon/pseuds/BouncyDragon
Summary: Cats always find the best places to sleep.Tony's, Loki's and Random's favourite places to sleep (as cats, for the former two).
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Loki, the Avengers & a Random Black Cat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961869
Comments: 31
Kudos: 99





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinky_Wisteria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinky_Wisteria/gifts).



> So, for once this wasn't inspired by anything. I just wanted more of Cat-Tony.
> 
> So, basically, each chapter is about one character and their favourite place to sleep as a cat. Or one of the favourite places, at least.
> 
> I hope you like this! Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is missing.

Loki looked around worried as he tried to find his sassy, mischievous boyfriend who was currently a fluffy, red tabby cat that got on the God's nerves more than he did in human-form. 

Loki still had no idea how that was even possible. 

He had turned Tony into a cat two days ago when he had ultimately tired of Tony teasing him relentlessly about having purred accidentally when they had cuddled. Yeah, Loki had purred. He had made it a habit to shift into a cat after he had accepted their cat's obsession with him. It was actually quite a lot of fun. Mostly because Tony had turned an entire floor of the tower into a cat playground. And why had he done that? In an attempt to get some private time with Loki, who was spending most of his time at the playground as a cat. 

Look, Loki was still the God of Mischief, okay. Messing with Tony was one of his favourite free-time activities. It was hilarious. 

But anyway. Turning Tony into a cat hadn't been such a good idea after all. It had seemed to be one when he had done it, obviously, but now, two days later, Loki wasn't so sure anymore. Because, as it turned out, a cat was too fitting for Tony. 

His dear boyfriend had been a little shit before, hence Loki turning him into a cat. But now he was being a little shit in cat-form. So, technically, he was true to his new form. That didn't change the fact though that Loki was even more annoyed by Cat-Tony, or _Toncat_ as the Avengers had started to call their now feline comrade, than he had been by Human-Tony, like ever. 

Loki was pretty sure that after his initial dismay about his transformation, Tony was now enjoying his cat-life a lot. A tad too much, in Loki's opinion. 

Anyway, Loki had been looking for Tony for what seemed like hours now, all over the tower. He couldn't find him anywhere and was sick with worry. He had found Random lazily lounging at the cat playground but no sign of Tony there. He had asked JARVIS several times but the AI hadn't seen any sign of him either, which was quite weird, actually. 

Loki slumped down on the couch and buried his head in his hands. He was probably to blame for Tony having gone missing. He had turned him into a cat, after all, and he still refused to turn him back before the end of the week. That was his revenge for Tony laughing when Loki had purred. Well, actually for teasing him relentlessly about it and trying to make him do it again in front of the other Avengers. Either way, it was his revenge. 

To be fair, he wasn't mad at Tony anymore. He never had been. Not really, at least. Just upset. And annoyed. But he really should've expected Tony to tease him about the purring. Loki would do the same. 

Tony as a cat was quite adorable though. He didn't regret turning his boyfriend into a miniature lion. Tony was just as affectionate as he was as a human, if not even more so. He took advantage of his form and followed Loki around everywhere he went. 

Usually, at least. 

For some reason, when Loki had woken up, Tony hadn't been rolled up by his side. That wasn't that unusual, actually, but the fact that Loki couldn't find him anywhere was. He'd been looking for what seemed like hours now. He had looked everywhere but nothing. And it had Loki worried sick. A feeling that he really only experienced when Tony was involved. 

What if something had happened to him? Even as a cat, Tony was too smart for his own good. He would get himself into trouble, somehow. That was in his nature, no matter what form he had. 

Loki nearly jumped when suddenly JARVIS' voice sounded above him. 

"Sir," the AI said. "I have found other Sir." 

Loki's face lit up and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank Norns! Where is he?" 

"Your reading room, Sir." 

His reading room? Loki was absolutely sure he had looked there. Under every table and the couch and armchair, in every crevice and niche. He hadn't found him anywhere there. 

Loki got up and hurried to the aforementioned room and looked around. He only spotted his leather tunic on the couch. 

He raised an eyebrow. He was sure he hadn't left it here but in their bedroom. Loki didn't bother storing away his belongings in his pocket dimensions anymore. He had started leaving them around the penthouse a few months ago and Tony liked it because apparently that meant that Loki didn't intend to leave any time soon, that he finally felt comfortable and at home. And he was right.

"How did that get here?" he asked more to himself. He was sure that it also hadn't been here when he had looked here for Tony earlier. 

Loki approached the couch with his tunic and frowned. It seemed like there was something inside it and when he took a closer look, he spotted the tip of a red tail poking out of the bundle. 

"You rascal, Anthony," he muttered as he crouched down in front of the couch. 

Apparently, Tony must've stolen the tunic, carried it here somehow and made himself a nest out of it. 

Too smart for his own good. 

"There you are," Loki said softly as he lifted a part of the tunic to reveal a curled up Cat-Tony underneath it. He gently poked him.

Tony's fur twitched and then he lifted his head. He flicked an ear, yawned and then tucked his head back under his paws. Loki chuckled and carefully picked up the tunic with the cat wrapped up in it. He held it close to his chest. 

"You had me worried sick, do you know that?" he asked the cat in the tunic but didn't get any response, of course not. 

Loki rolled his eyes and went back to the living room with the bundle in his arms. He lay down on the couch, the tunic with Tony inside tucked into his side. 

***

_Tony woke up and yawned. He blinked a few times and lifted his head to see better. He wasn't in the reading room anymore. Instead he was in the living room, but still wrapped in Loki's tunic, which was safely trapped between Loki and the back of the couch._

_Tony had woken that morning and decided to see what Loki found so great about the cat playground. Admittedly, it was a lot of fun. He could see that now. He still hated when Loki spent more time there than with him though; not that that was currently an issue because Tony was a cat for the time being._

_He wasn't sure if he should be mad at Loki for turning him into a cat. He could understand why Loki had done it. Tony had overdone it a bit with the teasing. But Loki had purred when they had cuddled and he just couldn't get it out of his head. It had been so adorable!_

_When Tony had returned to their penthouse, Loki hadn't been in bed anymore. Tony had looked around the penthouse for a while but hadn't been able to find him._

_Because he had felt a bit tired after playing all morning, Tony had grabbed Loki's tunic from the chair in their bedroom and had carried it to Loki's reading room. It had been difficult but he had managed. Tony had figured that Loki would come there eventually._

_Tony had jumped onto the couch with Loki's tunic and had rolled up inside of it. Loki's leather was quite soft and comfortable. But most importantly it smelled of him. And falling asleep surrounded by Loki's scent was probably the best thing ever for Tony._

_Now he was awake and a bit confused. He wondered why Loki had carried him to the living room, instead of just laying down on the couch in the reading room. But it didn't matter anyway._

_Tony yawned and untangled himself from the tunic. He climbed onto Loki and sat down on his chest, staring down at his face. He was sleeping and he looked so peaceful and comfy. Tony decided to curl up on his chest and fall asleep again, this time to the sound of Loki's heart._

_Loki's tunic was a great place for sleeping, but his chest was the best. Nothing could top that. It was the perfect spot._


	2. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's clothes are mysteriously disappearing.

It was curious. Spooky even. 

Tony was sure he had left his AC/DC hoodie at his desk in his workshop. He was absolutely sure. But it wasn't there. In fact, it was nowhere in the workshop. He almost suspected DUM-E to have taken it but that didn't make any sense. 

This wasn't the first time his clothes had disappeared. Actually, it was a regular occurrence lately and Tony had no idea where all the clothes went. He couldn't find them anywhere! Not in his workshop, not in the penthouse, not in the rest of the tower. They were just gone. Vanished. 

Loki hadn't taken them, he was certain about that. His mischievous boyfriend was way taller than him and Tony's clothes didn't fit him. Unless he wanted to walk around with an exposed belly. And Tony knew that Loki didn't want that. He didn't like to show much skin. It had cost a lot of energy to convince him to wear T-Shirts. 

So Tony was faced with an enigma. Where had all his clothes gone? Would he ever see them again? The hoodie was just the latest victim of whatever clothes-stealing entity was at work here. 

It had started with his Black Sabbath T-Shirt. When they had gone to bed one night, he had left it on the dresser at the end of their bed. The next day he'd had a meeting with Pepper and the board of Stark Industries, so he had worn a suit. When he had come home, the T-Shirt was gone. 

Then a pair of sweatpants had disappeared, a long-sleeved shirt, another couple of T-Shirts, even a pair of socks and boxers. All gone.

Tony leaned against his desk. "Hey, JARVIS? Have you seen my AC/DC hoodie? I'm _sure_ I left it right here this morning." 

"I'm afraid not, Sir," JARVIS answered, and it sounded like he was smirking. He couldn't smirk since he was just an AI but his answer had sounded like it. 

Tony frowned and opened his mouth to ask something else but was interrupted by the doors to his workshop opening. He turned around and saw Loki come in, smiling brightly at Tony. 

Hey, and would you look at that! He was wearing a T-Shirt! One Tony had bought him. It was green (of course) with a black raven almost covering the entire right side of it. 

Loki came over to him and immediately wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and claimed his lips in a tender kiss. Tony melted into his embrace and closed his eyes as Loki pulled him closer against him. 

When their lips parted, Tony kept his eyes closed just for a moment longer. When he opened them, he was greeted by Loki's soft and loving smile, which was solely reserved for him. It still made Tony giddy when Loki smiled at him like that, even after all this time. He felt quite special because he got to see a different side to Loki than everyone else. 

Tony smiled back at him and then said, "You taste of chocolate." 

Loki laughed and gave him a quick kiss. "I just had some pudding." 

Tony hummed. Loki loved pudding more than anyone Tony knew. Seriously, they had a mini-fridge only for pudding, and it was off-limits to Tony unless he asked Loki first. 

"I've missed you," Loki said and ran a gentle hand through Tony's hair. "How was the meeting?" 

"As boring as expected," Tony sighed and rested his head on Loki's chest. "What did you do today?" 

Loki shrugged. "Nothing much. Got ahead with my research, read a bit. That's about it." 

"Still sounds better than my day." 

Loki chuckled and kissed his head. "Oh! And I quickly went to Alfheim to get those cakes you like so much." 

Tony perked up at that and looked at him surprised. "Really? What's the occasion?" 

"No occasion. Just wanted to do you something good. Thought you might need it after your meeting." 

Tony smiled at him and pulled him down into a kiss. "You're the best." 

"I know, but thanks." 

Tony laughed and then frowned. Loki pulled away a little and looked at him worried. "Is something wrong?" 

"Hm? Oh no, I'm just still wondering where my hoodie is." 

"What hoodie?" Loki asked. 

"My AC/DC hoodie. You know, the black with the gold letters." 

"Where did you last see it?" 

"Here." Tony pointed at the chair behind him. "I _know_ I left it right here on the chair this morning. And now it's gone." 

"Curious." 

"I know, right? It's spooky actually. First my T-Shirts and now my hoodie."

"You have two closets full of clothes though, Anthony."

"Yeah, but I like that hoodie. It's so soft and warm. It feels like a hug." 

Loki hummed. "True." He pulled Tony closer to him again. "But isn't an actual hug way better?" 

Tony smiled and closed his eyes as he inhaled Loki's scent. "Absolutely. Especially your hugs." 

"Come, let's eat some cake and forget everything else." 

Tony nodded smiling and took Loki's hand. 

***

Loki watched as Tony got into the backseat of the car and waved at him with a smile. Loki hated to see him go but he knew it couldn't be helped. He would never force Tony to stop being an Avenger. 

Fury wanted the entire team on the helicarrier for a debriefing of their latest mission. Why he wanted to do that in person, Loki didn't know. Neither did anyone, really. But they just obliged. Except for him because he didn't need to go. Loki wasn't officially part of the team, so he didn't partake in every mission. Like this last one. 

Doom had wreaked havoc on Times Square with a new, upgraded version of his Doombots. It hadn't been much of a challenge for the Avengers. Captain Rogers had gotten hurt but nothing major. Tony's suit was once again ruined. Loki hated that Tony cared more about his suit than his own safety and life when operating as Iron Man. Thankfully, he hadn't gotten hurt much. Just a few bruises, a couple of broken ribs. 

Loki had fussed over him once they had been alone. He had healed him and told him he was an idiot. You know, the usual. Tony knew how Loki meant it and had just let him ramble. Then he had taken him into his arms and had whispered "I'm okay" over and over again, until Loki had finally calmed down. 

Anyway, since no magic had been involved, Loki hadn't been part of the mission. Therefore, he didn't need to attend the debrief. He knew it would be boring and probably pointless anyway but he still wanted to go with Tony. But he couldn't. Fury still wasn't sure about him living with the Avengers, let alone being in a relationship with Tony. It's why Tony often was randomly questioned to see if he was compromised. 

Loki was sorry that Tony had to go through all that just because of him, but Tony assured him that he didn't care. He wanted to be with Loki, he loved him. Still, Loki couldn't help feel a bit guilty for all the trouble Tony had to go through. 

But back to the point. 

Now that Tony had left, Loki was alone in the tower. Well, almost. Barnes was still here too. But he was probably in the gym now. 

Loki hated being alone in the penthouse. He hated being alone, period. And he missed Tony already. He always missed him. No matter if he was gone for an hour or for days. The latter was really, really rare though, fortunately. Loki missed him either way. He never would've thought that he would become so attached to someone, but here he was. 

He had often wondered why it was like that. Maybe because Tony saw more in him than the Trickster, the villain. Maybe because Tony listened and comforted him when he needed it. Maybe because, for the first time in his life, he felt truly loved and appreciated. Maybe because Tony took him as he was and didn't try to change him. There were probably a dozen reasons why. 

The fact of the matter was that Loki missed Tony. 

Loki sighed and then took the elevator down to Tony's workshop. 

"What do you need, Sir?" JARVIS asked as Loki entered his boyfriend's domain. 

"Is there a part Tony doesn't need?" Loki asked, he looked around and smiled at DUM-E rolling over to him to demand pats. 

"Hello there," Loki greeted the bot, smiling softly and patting its claw, causing it to make a whirring sound. It was more a purr, to be honest. At least for Loki it was. 

"May I suggest a helmet?" JARVIS now answered Loki's question. "It might make for a good place to sleep in as well." 

Loki grinned up at the ceiling. "That's a great idea." He paused and looked at the ensemble of suits at the wall. "I don't suppose that Anthony kept the helmet from the suit he wore when we met in 2012?" 

"Unfortunately not, Sir. Mr. Odinson rendered it useless and Sir destroyed it." 

Loki scoffed. "Thor, that oaf." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Which one would you suggest then?" 

It was quiet for a moment. Loki kept patting DUM-E as he waited for the AI to answer. He liked JARVIS. He was actually quite sassy, something Loki could appreciate. He cared about Tony as much as Loki did and more often than not, they both worked against Tony to, for instance, make him take a break, eat something or get some sleep every once in a while. 

Also, he helped him. Like now. 

"I'd suggest the helmet of the suit he used yesterday. It is still in good condition and not yet locked away," JARVIS finally said. 

Loki smiled and easily found said helmet on Tony's workstation. JARVIS was right, it was still in good condition. There was barely a dent or scratch on it. Not that it mattered anyway. Loki picked it up and ran his fingers over it briefly. 

"Thank you, JARVIS," he said then and tucked the helmet under his arm. "You are a great help, as always." He bowed his head. 

"You're welcome, Sir," the AI answered and it sounded like he was smiling. "Is your hideout quite finished then?" 

"I believe it is. This will be the last touch to it." Loki smiled softly. "Thank you for keeping this a secret, by the way." 

"Anytime, Sir. I must say that it is quite entertaining to see Sir wonder about his disappearing clothes. I have never seen him this bewildered before. It is somewhat refreshing." 

"Oh, you are a sly one, JARVIS." Loki smirked and gave DUM-E one last pat before he left the workshop with Tony's helmet. 

***

_Behind one of the ceiling-high bookshelves in Loki's reading room was a hidden space, accessible only through a crevice between two bookshelves. The crevice between the shelves was just wide enough for a person to squeeze in. Not that anyone would ever do that, mind you. But the space itself was not suited for a human. Well, perhaps a small child would fit in there. Maybe. It was perfect for a sly, mischievous cat, however._

_Loki had made that space behind the shelf very early on, almost immediately after Tony had made this room for him. Loki had made it by moving two shelves slightly apart. Nobody ever came into Loki's reading room anyway because they wouldn't risk being turned into an animal. It had happened before so their fear was reasonable. Even Tony, who was the only one allowed to disturb Loki when reading, didn't come in here. Or very rarely at least. This room was Loki's space and Tony respected that._

_So nobody knew about this hidden space behind the bookshelves. It was a perfect hideout._

_Loki slipped into the space and if he had been in his human form, he would've smirked._

_The space, however small, was filled with some of Tony's clothes. Among them the recently snatched AC/DC hoodie. All the clothes together formed a kind of nest. The only garment that wasn't part of it was Tony's Black Sabbath T-Shirt. The same Black Sabbath T-Shirt he had worn when he had confronted Loki in his penthouse in 2012. Loki loved that T-Shirt, though he would never verbally admit that. But that was the reason why he had "stolen" it from Tony and brought it here._

_There was also the Iron Man helmet Loki had taken from the workshop not even half an hour ago. It completed Loki's little hiding place. His comfort space filled with Tony's stuff._

_Because that's what this space was. A place where Loki could go when he missed Tony. Just sleep on the soft fabric of his clothes, surrounded by his scent. It made him miss Tony a little less. He still missed him, sure. But this space helped a little in easing that._

_A bonus was how absolutely frustrated and confused Tony was because his clothes kept disappearing. One day Loki would tell him that it was him. Tony wouldn't mind, he was sure about that. He'd probably think it was extremely endearing and cute. Quite romantic too._

_Loki turned around himself a few times before he settled in his nest. He pulled the Black Sabbath T-Shirt to him and crawled into it. It was warm and still smelled of Tony and… Ah, this was heaven. Or Valhalla, more accurately._

_Loki curled into a ball, tucking his head under his paws. He started purring as Tony's scent completely enveloped him and he soon fell asleep._

***

Tony breathed a sigh of relief when they were finally allowed to return to the tower. These debriefings were just so boring and pointless. And he still had no idea why Fury had insisted on doing it in person, instead of over video conference. 

But whatever. He was just glad to be home again. He couldn't wait to have Loki in his arms and kiss him until their lips were swollen. He really hated sitting through debriefings without Loki. The Trickster made everything better. He turned a dull meeting into one of the best things there could be. He was constantly joking and sassing and throwing in snarky comments. Tony loved him for it. 

And he loved him for everything he was. 

Loki made every day feel special, the best day ever. Like a never-ending Sunday, a never-ending vacation. Each day was the same and yet completely different. It was exciting. Being with Loki was exciting. Loki was exciting. But more than that, he was compassionate and caring and loving. Despite what others thought, Loki had a good heart. And Tony would always feel so proud and honoured that he got to see that side of him. He got to see him vulnerable and insecure and anxious. Even in his darkest hours, Tony still loved him, he never gave up on him. He never would. 

Because Loki was everything to him and more. 

That's why he hated being separated from him. That's why he loathed having to go to some stupid meetings without him. And it's why he was excited like a little kid on Christmas morning when he finally came home and got to see Loki again and kiss him. No better feeling than that. 

Okay, there definitely was, but let's not get into that now. 

Anyway, Tony arrived at their penthouse and fully expected to see Loki on the couch. But he wasn't there. 

"Loki! I'm back!" Tony called out into the emptiness of their home. 

There was no answer. 

"Hey, JARVIS, where's Loki?" Tony asked his AI as he checked the bedroom. Maybe Loki was taking a nap. 

"You haven't checked his reading room yet, Sir," the AI answered, and there was that tone again, that _'if he'd be human, he'd be smirking right now'_ tone. 

"You're right." Tony scowled still. What was it with the tone? Why would JARVIS be smirking? Was something going on? But what? 

Tony shrugged and just went to Loki's reading room. The door was ajar but he still knocked. Maybe Loki had fallen asleep while reading. It had happened before. 

"Loki? I'm coming in. Please don't turn me into a parrot." 

He pushed open the door and turned on the lights. The room was empty. Tony frowned. Loki hadn't been in here today at all. He could tell because there was no empty glass of wine or a plate with biscuit crumbs, and no book on the table. Tony couldn't remember a day when Loki hadn't been in here. 

"He isn't here," Tony muttered. As he was about to turn around and leave, he spotted something. 

There was a crevice between two bookshelves. Tony hadn't seen that before but, to be fair, on the rare occasion that he was in here, he was more focused on his handsome boyfriend than the interior. 

Tony walked over to the shelves and contemplated for a moment. This was Loki's space. He respected his privacy, his need for a place that was his and his alone. There was a reason he didn't disturb Loki when he was in here, even though he technically was allowed. 

But on the other hand, Tony was curious by nature. 

So Tony got down on the floor and squeezed into the space between the shelves. He pushed in until he reached the wall and found himself looking at what seemed to be a small, hidden space. He reached into his pocket and got out his phone. It was probably a bad idea to snoop around in Loki's room but he just couldn't help his curiosity. 

Once he had turned on the flashlight on his phone, Tony had to take a double-take. Everything that had disappeared was here! All of his stuff. His shirts, his hoodie. His Iron Man helmet! He had left it in his workshop this morning. How did it get here? Well, he had a pretty good idea _how_ , but _why_? 

All of the stuff together looked like a nest. And in the middle of it was his Black Sabbath T-Shirt. It looked weird though. There was something under it. Tony smiled as he had a suspicion about what—or rather _who_ —was curled up in his shirt. 

He reached into the room and poked the shirt. Once, twice, three times. Then it moved and a head emerged from the collar of the shirt. The cat blinked a couple of times and then yawned. When it finally recognised Tony, it looked quite surprised. 

"Well, hello there, Loki. Mind telling me what this is?" Tony asked his currently feline boyfriend, and then got out of the space between the shelves. 

He waited. And waited. Eventually, _Lokitty_ came out of his hideout with Tony's Black Sabbath T-Shirt draped over his back like a weird cloak. Tony chuckled and sat cross-legged on the floor. 

Loki climbed into his lap and then stood on his hindlegs, pressing his front paws against Tony's chest. Tony could hear him loudly purring and smiled softly when Loki bumped his head against Tony's chin. 

"I've missed you too, Lokes," Tony said and started to scratch Loki behind his ears. A thought occurred to him. "Is that the reason for your little hiding place back there? Because you missed me?" 

Loki tilted his head and then shifted back into his human form. Now Loki was sitting in his lap, smiling stupidly. He ran a hand through Tony's hair and then pulled him into a kiss. Instead of leaning into it, Tony pulled Loki down to the floor with him. Loki's weight on top of him was quite comforting. 

Once their lips parted, Loki nuzzled Tony's neck. Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around him. 

"So, you have been taking my stuff," he concluded quietly. 

"It smells of you," Loki answered, it was barely more than a whisper. "It comforts me when I miss you." 

Tony smiled and held Loki a little tighter. "That is sweet," he said and started playing with Loki's hair. 

"I knew you would think that." 

"It's incredibly sappy, you know that, right?" 

Loki shrugged. "Can't help it. I'm hopelessly in love with you, Anthony." He looked at Tony. "You're everything to me." 

Tony smiled up at him and traced his jawline with his finger. "And you are everything to me, Loki." He pulled Loki down into a slow, loving kiss. 

Loki started purring again and Tony grinned. He loved it when Loki did that. He didn't tease him about it anymore either. 

"Hey, how about you turn me into a cat again and we cuddle up in there together," Tony suggested after they had pulled apart again. "It does look cosy." 

Loki grinned. "It very much is." He got off Tony and with a wave of his hand, turned him into a red tabby cat. Again. 

Tony meowed at him and Loki chuckled before he shifted himself. The two cats bumped their heads together and then disappeared into the space behind the bookshelf. They curled up under the Black Sabbath T-Shirt and soon fell asleep with their noses buried in each other's fur. 


	3. Random

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random joins Tony and Loki for the night.

Tony and Loki were cuddled up on the couch in their penthouse and watched the first _Matrix_ movie. Tony was under the impression that Loki needed to know that movie. Loki had a different opinion. It was enjoyable, don't get him wrong, but he didn't _need_ to know it. Besides, he paid more attention to Tony anyway. He usually did when they were watching a movie. 

Tony reached for his bottle of beer on the table and took a few sips from it. "What do you think?" he asked when he put the bottle back on the table. 

"It's okay," Loki simply answered. 

Tony looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're not paying attention, are you?"

Loki smiled at him rather shyly. Tony chuckled and pulled him into a kiss. Loki closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, pushing Tony down on the couch. Tony's arms wrapped around his waist and held him close to him as they slowly got lost in the sensation of each other's tongues, the taste of their lips. 

Tony moaned quietly and slid a hand under Loki's shirt. Completely forgotten was the movie. Loki strayed from Tony's lips and left a trail of chaste kisses along his man's jaw and then down his neck. 

"Bed," Tony whispered breathlessly as Loki started to nibble at his ear. 

Curse him. Why was that man so distracting and attracting? Tony's brain stopped working the second Loki started to caress his skin with his hands and or lips. It was truly evil. He loved it, sure, but it was still evil.

But he knew for a fact that Loki was just the same when Tony initiated the making out. 

Loki chuckled hoarsely and kissed Tony quickly before he got off him and took his hand. Tony followed Loki to their bedroom where Loki pushed him down on the bed and continued where he had left off. 

***

Later, they lay in bed, their naked bodies entwined under the covers. Loki absentmindedly kept caressing Tony's chest with his hand and kissing his neck. Tony purred softly and melted into Loki.

"Want to sleep now?" Loki asked after a while and ran his fingers through Tony's hair. 

Tony, incapable of anything else, just nodded smiling dazedly. Loki chuckled and held Tony closer to him. He buried his face in Tony's hair and sighed happily. 

"I love you, Anthony," he whispered softly. 

Tony couldn't do more than hum. 

Loki smirked. "I'll take that as an 'I love you too'?" 

Tony nodded and Loki kissed him. Tony felt the smile that graced Loki's lips. He snuggled further into Loki and laced their fingers together. Loki kissed his shoulder and then buried his face in Tony's hair. 

"Goodnight," he mumbled and Tony just hummed. 

They were almost asleep when the door to their bedroom was pushed open. 

***

_Random pushed the door to his tall-cats' room open and stretched yawning. He had spent all evening on the big cat playground one floor below and now was tired and ready for some good old cuddling._

_Apparently, his tall-cats had gone to bed without him already. The audacity! They usually waited up for him._

_Well, never mind. He would just join them in the big, comfy nest they called bed._

_He trotted over to the bed and gracefully jumped onto it. His tall-cats were cuddling. Random climbed on top of them and lay down across both of them. This was the life. They were so comfy. They moved suddenly but not enough to throw him off them. Either way, he wouldn't let himself be disturbed. He would sleep right here._

***

"Well, it's a good thing he didn't come in earlier," Tony commented after the initial shock and surprise of Random choosing them as his bed. Because the actual bed apparently wasn't big enough for all three of them. 

"Oh, I see you've found your speech again," Loki said, his voice drowsy from sleep already. 

Tony rolled his eyes but smiled. 

"It wouldn't have been the first time he interrupted us," Loki pointed out and then yawned. 

Tony shuddered at the thought of their cat watching them having sex. Or choosing to sleep on the bed while they were lost in fuck. He must've felt like he was on high seas. 

Never mind. 

"Don't remind me," he told Loki, who just chuckled and pressed his body against Tony's back. 

"Just leave him be and go back to sleep," Loki whispered into his shoulder, clearly drifting off to sleep again already. 

Tony sighed softly and followed suit. 

Meanwhile, JARVIS had taken a picture of his two Sirs spooning and the black cat sprawled out on top of them. These things needed to be captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked this little story. Kudos/comments always appreciated!


End file.
